yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Mateus
is a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Shady Tribe. He is a character from the Final Fantasy series, appearing as the main antagonist of Final Fantasy II. Biology The Emperor wears golden armor with purple and rose-colored robes that have four portions: two connected on each side, and a raised collar and extended striped "shoulders". His hair is blond (although the exact shade varies from golden blond to platinum) and spiked, with an extra-long ponytail, and purple ombre at the tip of the side bangs. His head is adorned with tiny colored jewels. He has four long golden purple-tipped spikes atop his head implied in the Dissidia series to be part of his crown (they have a metallic luster in Dissidia NT). Black and white stripes trace his ribs on his chestplate, and demonic looking faces embellish his waist and back. His gauntlets sport extended claws. The Emperor wears purple makeup on his eyes and lips, and a purple and gold crown depicting a serpent. His boots' heels resemble stiletto heels. He wears a transparent quartz-colored cloth belt around his waist. Personality The Emperor of Palamecia is cunning, subtle, rude and arrogant. He calls Firion by name after he defeats the Emperor's Behemoth, but other times calls them insects or worms when Firion's party foils his plans. Owing to his arrogant nature, the Emperor never fights unless he has to, and has his minions do the work for him. His actions are tyrannical and he abhors humanity. He acts as mankind's judge, declaring humanity to have a flawed sense of justice and having forsaken love, and being inherently violent. As the Emperor views humans as interchangeable, he sees himself as superior to them and thus views himself as the only one capable of ruling. The Emperor is implied to be skilled with developing advanced weaponry, as the Dreadnought airship was developed by him. He is described as callous in his bio in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He is skilled in strategy, as evidenced by how he left a decoy of the then-captured Princess Hilda aboard the Dreadnought, and used the real deal for the coliseum to draw out the Wild Rose rebels. Profile Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology Mateus is the Portuguese form of the name Matthew, which means "gift of god". An emperor is a (male) monarch, usually the sovereign ruler of an empire or another type of imperial realm. Empress, the female equivalent, may indicate an emperor's wife (empress consort), mother (empress dowager), or a woman who rules in her own right (empress regnant). Emperors are generally recognized to be of a higher honor and rank than kings, and are generally the highest temporal political rank/honor in existence. The term itself is of Old French origin and was derived from "Imperator" which was the title of the Roman head of state during the Roman Republic and, post-Augustus Caesar, the Roman Empire, and itself roughly means "commander." An empire is a dominion composed of a multitude of nations that's ruled by one sovereign leader, generally an emperor, although some empires were ruled by kings. The title used for the Emperor in the Japanese version, Kōtei, is the Japanese archaic form of the title, which itself was derived from the Chinese term for emperor, or more specifically, the Yellow Emperor. Trivia External link * [[w:c:finalfantasy:Emperor Mateus|Article on Final Fantasy Wiki]] Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Shady Tribe Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Final Fantasy Crossover Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat